<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's The End by ExtremeCube</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892697">It's The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeCube/pseuds/ExtremeCube'>ExtremeCube</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeCube/pseuds/ExtremeCube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Sarah Jane. An excerpt from their final chapter. Inspired by the "Farewell, Sarah Jane" webcast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah Jane was alone for the first time in a very long time. No Clyde, no Rani, no Luke or Sky or even K9. Well, there was Mr. Smith, but there’s only so many things you can talk about with an alien supercomputer in your wall.</p>
<p>Sarah Jane was alone, but not in the same way she was alone fourteen years ago. Ever since that fateful day in the Bubbleshock Factory, there always was someone around. Maria, Luke, Clyde, Rani, Sky. She had found a family.</p>
<p>They still are a family but, naturally as kids grow older, they find new things they want to do. Maria was on her own mission to fight monsters and help aliens in America. Luke was working with UNIT in Geneva. Clyde was attending the New York Comic Con. Rani was reporting on Project Refreeze at the North Pole. Sky was exploring the stars, with her girlfriend, Ariel Williams. She was so proud of all of them. So happy for all of them. They were like her children. All grown up now.</p>
<p>Sarah Jane might have been alone, but it’s been years since she had felt lonely.</p>
<p>And then, she heard that sound. That unmistakable sound. Reverberating through the attic, as winds of the time vortex flew around. There it was.</p>
<p>The TARDIS.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The Doctor looked far and wide. </p>
<p>It wasn’t in South Croydon. </p>
<p>It wasn’t in Ealing. </p>
<p>Of course, she would try Aberdeen. Oh, Doctor, when will you learn.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Sarah?” The Doctor said.</p>
<p>Sarah Jane looked at The Doctor’s face. It was so different, yet familiar as always. You just know The Doctor when you see them.</p>
<p>“Looks like it, yes.” Sarah Jane replied “How many regenerations has it been?”</p>
<p>The Doctor smiled. “I’m not sure you’d believe me if I told you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Doctor. Meeting you has taught me that I can believe in anything.” Sarah Jane said.</p>
<p>The Doctor wouldn’t stop smiling. Seeing Sarah Jane again.</p>
<p>Sarah Jane noticed she had been staring into The Doctor’s eyes for far longer than she meant to without saying anything. “So, Doctor, what are you here for?”</p>
<p>“I think you know already what I’m here for. Or *who*, I’m here for.” The Doctor’s wide smile beamed with energy.</p>
<p>Sarah Jane couldn’t believe it. Was this really happening? Was this a dream? Was she already in heaven? “You don’t mean…?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I certainly do mean.” The Doctor chuckled. “What do you say? One last trip?”</p>
<p>1974 all over again.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, Doctor. Yes, please.”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The Doctor wanted to bring flowers.</p>
<p>Then, she realized, she doesn’t even know what flowers Sarah Jane likes. Does she even like flowers?</p>
<p>Huh. All these years traveling, so many conversations, and not once did The Doctor think to ask?</p>
<p>Well, they were probably too busy, fighting the Daleks and saving miners in Peladon. That was with Sarah Jane, yes.</p>
<p>Of course. Who could forget any adventure they had with Sarah Jane Smith.</p>
<p>Well, The Doctor decided not to bring flowers. What flowers would she even bring, roses? That would be an amusing irony.</p>
<p>Either way, she finally found it.</p>
<p>Foxgrove.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“I had to… I had to face my fear, Doctor.”</p>
<p>“Please… don’t. Don’t die, Sarah Jane.”</p>
<p>Sarah Jane smiled. “A tear, Doctor?”</p>
<p>The Doctor was distraught. Far more than she ever expected. She had to realize this day would come. But she never knew it would hurt this much. Now she knew how Sarah Jane felt.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry. When there’s life… there… is…”</p>
<p>“...hope.”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It was quite a sight.</p>
<p>A statue of Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Sky Smith, Maria Jackson, Clyde Langer and Rani Chandra.</p>
<p>She never imagined something like this, but she supposes it was to be expected. Sarah was always very special and deserved to be celebrated.</p>
<p>The Doctor thought it ironic she’d be made into a statue, especially after hearing of her adventure with the Gorgons.</p>
<p>The Doctor stepped forward and kneeled in front of the immortalized statue form of Sarah Jane.</p>
<p>As she gently touched the monument, a couple of tears went down her face.</p>
<p>“Goodbye. My Sarah Jane.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>